A distributed computing environment may be configured to host an application instance that can provide platform and application level functionality to customers and users. The application instance may be implemented on one or more server devices and accessed through a network, such as a computer network, by a client device. The application instance may be accessed in various ways such as through a web interface that is provided by the application instance. More than one application instance can be provisioned within the distributed computing environment. The application instance may be accessed, executed, or stored on more than one server device within the distributed computing environment.
Application instances can be implemented in a single tenant or multi instance manner. For example, an application instance can include one or more application nodes and one or more database nodes which can be used by and configured or customized for a single customer or developer. The application node can include application software or configuration which can provide the web interface and include platform software and other functionality such as for handling input via the web and other interfaces and for providing output to the web interface. The database node can be utilized by the application node to store records of data associated with the application instance.